


But I Love You

by NotSteve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteve/pseuds/NotSteve
Summary: Sansa confesses something to Sandor in her drunken state.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr a while back, thought I should post it here.

She kissed him softly. The lipstick she wore had an odd taste, he realized. A taste of makeup, whatever makeup tastes like. Women don't eat lipstick, no, but still he wondered how they can wear it all day and not be bothered by the taste. He thought to wipe his mouth, but he didn't want her thinking he was wiping away her kiss. 

"Good night," he said simply.

"You don't want to stay?"

"You don't want me to stay," he said. "That's the alcohol talking." And he was right, it wasn't just an excuse. She had been drinking from left to right all night; that's why he offered to take her home. They were outside in her bushes for at least fifteen minutes before going inside because she said she needed to throw up. 

"Please stay," she said. "I want you to stay." She kissed him again, this time with more force.

"You'll regret it if I stay," he said, gently removing himself from her. "Now go sleep now, little bird."

She whined. Her drunken balance caused her to fall. He caught her before she hit the floor. "But I love you," she said, bopping his nose.

He stopped, his eyes wide. "You don't mean that," he said in a whisper. It's the alcohol talking. 

He lifted her off the ground and carried her to the sofa. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow. He was almost tempted have one last kiss, but thought better of it. She would regret it in the morning, he reminded himself. "I love you too," he said quietly, only to himself.


End file.
